


Сборник драбблов (Gintama)

by zingefuri



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zingefuri/pseuds/zingefuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткие истории, собранные в одном месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О маленьких Джойши

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О маленьких джойши на заявку от анонима. Кто-то наблюдает за тем, как они трапезничают. Джен, АУ: Сакамото учится у Шоё (я думала, что это действительно так было)

Кучерявый новичок ест так, что становится понятно: долго голодал. Не бросается на рис как дикарь, конечно, ведет себя пристойно, палочки держит правильно — школа. С первого взгляда ничего особенного не заметить.

Ни разу не отвлекся от плошки, не заговорил, уроненные на стол рисинки подобрал до единой, не побрезговал. В глазах — пустота мертвая, да не как обычно, а ни одной мысли не проглядывает. Сосредоточен.

Доедает быстрее всех, палочки кладет поверх пустой плошки. Бурчит что-то Кацуре в ответ.

 

Такасуги держит палочки неправильно, но ему так удобнее, и никто не замечает ошибки. Отвлекается иногда, спрашивает что-то у курчавого новичка, презрительно поджимает губы, когда не слышит ответа.

У Такасуги болит правая рука, все никак не заживет, измученная тренировками — он как может бережет ее, прижимает к телу, незаметно поглаживает другой ладонью.

Боль напоминает ему о новичке, удар которого пришелся на боккен неловко.

 

То и дело слышится смех Сакамото. Он и не ест почти, так, подхватывает чуть-чуть риса, не донося до рта: болтает, будто раньше ему запрещал кто.

Палочки кочуют по столу перед ним: то на чашке лежат, то справа, то слева, а когда Сакамото все-таки кладет рис в рот, то жует вместе с ним и палочки, смешно шепелявя, но не замолкая ни на секунду.

Полную чашку он замечает перед собой, только когда мальчики поднимаются со своих мест. Спешно набивает рот и жует, пока остальные благодарят за трапезу.

 

Всем кажется, что Кацура ест аккуратно, не торопясь, не отвлекаясь ни на что — как положено старательному ученику. Мальчиков учат, что каждая рисинка важна, что каждая крупица простой пищи идет впрок, что нельзя оставлять то, что не любишь. Старательный ученик должен усвоить это лучше всех.

Кацура всегда оставляет немного риса на дне и ждет, пока соседи отвлекутся. Заворачивает остатки в тряпицу, быстро прячет за пазуху, чтобы никто не заметил.

Вместе с мальчиками благодарность мяукает тощий кот.


	2. Рецидив

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хасегава Тайзо/Саката Гинтоки. Жара и секс

— Давай повторим.

Простыни в пятнах пота — в распахнутые окна лезет жара. Хасегава только-только из душа, но уже чувствует, как течёт по спине пот, смешиваясь с водой, уносит мимолётное ощущение чистоты.

Вентилятор гонит в комнату раскалённый воздух.

Гинтоки прикипел к футону, пахнет остро, влажные волосы почти не вьются. Взгляд полуобморочный, томный, а он все туда же: тянется к поясу юкаты, губы облизывает так, что в комнате жарче становится. Нагрелся под солнцем, горячий, никуда от него не деться; по потной коже пальцы скользят легко.

— Жарко, — говорит Хасегава. Качает головой, а сам послушно прижимается, трётся, когда надо. Не принять подачку — уйдёт же, только запах и останется, а что с запаха толку.

Вспотевший Хасегава становится холодным и липким, как лягушка. Гинтоки жмётся щекой к его животу, смотрит снизу-вверх из-под чёлки, слишком длинной для прямых волос. Окна комнаты выходят на запад, к закату, и жар нарастает быстро; оба выпутываются из футона и простыней, пробуют спинами прохладный пол.

 

Гинтоки выходит из ванной в распахнутом кимоно, по-собачьи отряхивается, заливая водой пол в коридоре. Хасегава тянет его за руку, смотрит снизу-вверх, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной коже:

— Давай повторим.


	3. Как я провёл лето

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мало кто любит писать всякие дурацкие сочинения

Записка, прикреплённая к листку с сочинением Сейты, 2-б класс младшей школы Эдо №45:

«Лимит слов — это боль.

Нет, серьёзно, когда я думаю, что сочинение придётся растянуть на пятьсот слов, то испытываю жуткий дискомфорт в области ягодиц и зубную боль. Кто вообще придумал эту дурацкую тему «как я провёл лето»?

Понимаете, я живу в Ёшиваре, и если правдиво напишу о том, как продавал искусственные вагины и вибраторы, то нарвусь на закон о развращении малолетних. Сестрица Цуки говорит, что вне Ёшивары с этим надо быть осторожным.

Так вот, учитель, я написал всё как есть и отдал на редактирование Гин-сану. По-моему, получилось мило.

Простите за странные пятна: честное слово, это клубника, молоко и шоколад».

 

Лето я провёл, помогая маме и сестрёнке Цукуё в цветочном магазине. Мне нравится продавать разные цветы, ведь они доставляют удовольствие самым одиноким людям в нашем городе, истосковавшимся по человеческому теплу.

Покупатели приходили разные. Мужчины чаще просили пионы, способные одним своим видом разнообразить их скучную жизнь, женщины — прекрасные розы. Некоторые никак не могли определиться, и тогда я помогал советами: сестрица Цуки и девочки научили меня понимать, что и кому нужно.

Например, если мужчина заходит в магазин, мнётся и оглядывается по сторонам, ему скорее всего нужна роза. Для начала — поменьше, чтобы ненароком не поранился (сестрица Цуки говорит, что тогда у нас будут проблемы), а когда придёт во второй раз, можно предложить увеличить размер.

Часто покупали и экзотические цветы. Например, недавно пришли за орхидеей, незабудками и паслёном.

Работа в цветочном магазине научила меня трудолюбию и правдивости. Будьте уверены, если мне понадобится роза, я так и скажу, а не буду мямлить. Очень было смешно, когда мужчины просили завернуть розу, уверяя, что это для жены, потому как покупающие розы для жён ведут себя совсем по-другому.

Когда покупателей было много, я уставал возиться с цветами и упаковывать их в коробки, чтобы никто не догадался, что кто-то купил пион, розу или что-нибудь-нибудь ещё. 

Иногда приходил Гин-сан, хороший человек, талантливый, умный и очень красивый. Каждый его визит Ёшивара считает дуновением свежего ветерка. Девочки всегда ему очень рады, готовят столько чая, что уходит Гин-сан только под утро, держась за голову и шатаясь от отравления кофеином.

Гин-сан — мой кумир. Он спас меня, и даже простил украденные пятнадцать тысяч йен, а ещё направил на путь истинный. Благодаря ему я теперь живу с мамой, сестричкой Цуки и девочками.

А ещё у него замечательные волосы.

На самом деле, чайные церемонии у нас были редки. Сестрицу Цуки чай очень веселит, что ей и окружающим не нравится, так что она пьёт только с неподражаемым Гин-саном и на мамин день рождения.

Напившись чаю, сестрица Цуки принималась играть с лучшим на свете человеком, Гин-саном, так что меня отсылали в магазин. Мама говорит, что я уже достаточно насмотрелся на то, как храбрый Гин-сан играл с противным Хоусеном.

В последнее время мой герой, Гин-сан, приходит к нам чаще. Думаю, это потому, что Кагуре, его работнице, нужно много и хорошо кушать.

Летом я прочёл много книг. В Ёшиваре большая библиотека, правда, только для взрослых, но сестрица Цуки берёт там книги за меня.

Из этих книг я узнал, какой разной и причудливой бывает любовь. Порой мужчина и женщина чересчур скромны, чтобы отдаться безудержной страсти, и только набравшись мужества могут открыть в себе кладезь смелости и тяги к экспериментам.

Эти книги оказались очень полезны, я нашёл в них мудрость, которая поможет мне в будущем. Вот названия некоторых из них: «Каникулы в оплоте греха», «Дикие женщины», «Дети огня». Особенно мне понравилась «Римские оргии», остросоциальный роман, который богоподобный Гин-сан особенно советовал. И правда, роман оказался очень острым и очень социальным.

На самом деле летние каникулы короткие. Быстро они пролетают в Ёшиваре, где так весело можно провести время, и я буду скучать по жарким денькам.

А чтобы объем был пятьсот слов, хочу сказать.

 

Приписка к сочинению красными чернилами:

«Пять за находчивость, пять за стиль, два за наглость. Пусть мама или этот Гин-сан (только, пожалуйста, не Цукуё-сан) заглянут ко мне на пару слов».

И совсем мелко:  
«Не подумай, что меня такое интересует, но какие товары ты скрыл за орхидеей, незабудками и паслёном?»


	4. Гинтоки/Шинпачи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Набросала наконец Гинтоки/Шинпачи, 294 слова, R.  
> ООС персонажей, таймскип, бессмысленное и беспощадное любование Гинтоки.

От среды остаётся марево потускневших воспоминаний и пара минут, за которые Гинтоки успел снять полотенце с бёдер, обернуться — и увидеть, отчётливо, будто вокруг никакого пара, будто свет яркий, будто мокрые волосы не лезут в глаза, — увидеть, как Шинпачи сунул в рот костяшку большого пальца. Прикусил так, что остался след.

— Что это с тобой? — спросил Гинтоки, не успев подумать.

— Ничего, — ответил Шинпачи.

Спросить сейчас — ответит так же.

А пока пялится на экран телевизора, где у Оцу немного задралась юбка, и видно, как светлую кожу бедра окрашивают в разные цвета софиты. Во рту у него карандаш, измочаленный до того, что древесные волокна развились и разбухли, на коленях — листок с недописанной схемой танца.

Гинтоки не смотрит, как по карандашу скользит язык, и на Оцу тоже не смотрит, у него есть Джамп. Под хакама у Шинпачи стояк, это хорошо видно, потому что неприлично так раздвигать ноги, и захватывать ткань в горсть, и поглаживать себя украдкой — тоже.

Всё это как на ладони, и Гинтоки спохватывается, прячась за Джампом. Накрывает им лицо, как щитом, страницы холодят ему щёки. Мир воняет типографской краской. Наверное, у Шинпачи во рту сейчас похожий вкус, а язык чёрный от перемолотого в труху карандаша.

— Шин-чан, — зовёт Гинтоки, прихватывая губами шершавые страницы на каждом звуке, — принеси мне из холодильника клубничное молоко.

 

— Пожалуйста, — говорит Шинпачи, обмирая от восторга, когда ему хватает духа опрокинуть пакет с молоком над торчащими вихрами.

Гинтоки улыбается, широко и смешливо, ловит струйку широко раскрытым ртом. У него по щеке течёт розоватое молоко — наверное, щекотно и холодно — и Шинпачи кончает от этого зрелища, глупо и быстро, толком ничего не осознав.

Раз — и Гинтоки облизывает губы, ловит ладонью капли с подбородка, а у Шинпачи мокро в штанах.

— Где мои восемнадцать, — хрипло смеётся Гинтоки, щурясь так, что у глаз собираются морщинки. Шинпачи тянется к ним — попробовать на вкус.


	5. Мушиная судьба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Flagreit: Гинтоки, Хасегава, Садахару. Садахару ключ, а не составляющая пейринга.

Перед носом у Хасегавы ползла бескрылая муха, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы потереть друг о друга передние лапки. Путь её был прямым как стрела и вёл к канализационной решётке. Наверняка оттуда пахло чем-то по-мушиному привлекательным, и даже отсутствие крыльев не мешало ей стремиться это заполучить.

Хасегава вздохнул: муха и та была способна на впечатляющий подвиг.

— На что смотришь? — раздалось откуда-то сверху, и вдруг на муху опустилась мохнатая лапа, белая и знакомая.

— Даже если не унывать и прикладывать все усилия, рано или поздно тебя раздавят, — подытожил Хасегава, немного воспрянув духом. — Такова жизнь.

Садахару потащил Гин-сана за собой, вглубь переулка, где недавно копался в мусоре плешивый пёс. Хасегава повернулся на другой бок, чтобы за ними удобнее было наблюдать.

— Главное никогда не слушать детей, когда они обещают следить за своими питомцами, — сказал Гин-сан, не поворачиваясь. — В результате собачьи какашки придётся собирать самому.

Хасегава хмыкнул. Ему самому едва ли суждено было вспомнить этот совет в нужный момент, потому что в свои солидные годы он лежал у входа в тёмный переулок, развлекая себя наблюдением за бескрылой мухой. На дне помятого пластикового стаканчика перед ним лежала жалкая горстка мелочи. Если повезёт, наберётся достаточно, чтобы выпить стопку саке и чем-нибудь закусить.

Кудряшки на затылке Гин-сана были примяты, как всегда, когда он дремал весь день на диване с новым выпуском «Джампа».

— «Джамп» снова выпустили в субботу? — спросил Хасегава.

— Да, — Гин-сан с озабоченным видом оглядывался: Садахару пристроился к груде мусорных пакетов с явным намерением наложить кучу. — Что, ты его пропустил?

— Я полежу на стрёме, — предложил Хасегава, снова разворачиваясь.

Мимо прошла девушка с ярким пакетом из ближайшего супермаркета, откуда торчал уголок упаковки анпана, и один этот уголок воскресил во рту Хасегавы восхитительный вкус булки. Наверное, что-то такое само изобразилось на его лице — вселенское отчаяние, усталость и страшный голод, — потому что девушка вернулась.

— Держите, — сказала она, протягивая ему анпан.

— Спасибо, — ответил Хасегава, прислушиваясь к кряхтению Садахару за спиной.

На этом и разошлись.

— Как кстати, — Гин-сан наклонился, забрал анпан и вскрыл упаковку одним движением, без должного ритуала обнюхивания и шелестения. — Я сегодня ещё даже не ел.

Хасегаве досталось чуть меньше половины булки и грустная пустая упаковка. Садахару подошёл к ней, обнюхал — и пошёл куда-то вместе с Гин-саном на поводке.

— Бывай, — невнятно сказал тот, махнув рукой напоследок.

От мухи на асфальте осталось едва заметное пятнышко.


	6. Мыльные пузыри

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонаж: Сакамото. Ключ: мыльные пузыри.  
> Драбблик из затихшей цепочки в гинтамотреде.

Деревенька была маленькая, восемь семей и крохотная лавка, в которую давным-давно завезли амантовские диковинки из города, да так и забыли. Сакамото с отрядом пустили переночевать в пустующий дом, где пахло землей и пылью, а в пристройке лежала ароматная гора свежего сена.

К дому тут же стеклась детвора, трое мальчишек и две девчонки помладше да посмелее. Встали возле забора, глядя во все глаза, как десяток полуголых мужиков отмывает дом до блеска, расстилает принесенные за спиной свертки, превращая их в постели.

Сакамото нашел своё косоде, вышел к детям, не боясь спугнуть — его не боялись.

— А вы не будете работать, дяденька? — спросил его мальчик помладше, вроде бы искренне удивившись.

— Буду, — с серьёзным видом кивнул Сакамото. — Я буду с вами играть.

Детвора зашумела, из соседнего дома вышла во двор женщина — следить, как бы чего не вышло. Сакамото улыбнулся и помахал ей рукой.

— Мама Акане сделала нам мыльные пузыри, — сказал всё тот же мальчик. — Акане это вот она. А я Джиро.

— Меня зовут Тацума. Спорим, я выдую самый большой пузырь?

— Это с Кентой надо соревноваться, правда же, ты наш чемпион, Кента! Мыло вон тама.

Сакамото пробежался вместе с ними до края деревни, где на свежем пне стояла миска, наполовину заполненная мыльным раствором, а трава немного скользила под ногами. Джиро поскользнулся, вскрикнув и восторженно, и испуганно, когда Сакамото его поймал и сам плюхнулся на задницу, хохоча.

— Похоже, вы много тренировались, достойные противники! Ну-ка, где тут добыть палочки?

Пузыри поднимались к небу и вдруг лопались, рассыпая в воздухе радужные капли. Их было так много, что старшая девочка, которая умела считать до двадцати, то и дело сбивалась и рассерженно топала босой ногой. Маленькая косматая собачка прибежала откуда-то с поля, привлеченная их смехом, и теперь пыталась ловить пузыри, подгоняя детей звонким лаем, а когда получалось, гримасничала и отфыркивалась.

— Принесите-ка мне воды и мыла, — сказал Сакамото, когда чашка опустела, и дети приготовились грустнеть. — И спросите у мам, вдруг у кого есть глицерин?

 

Сакамото с Кентой выдували пузыри, а детвора смотрела, затаив дыхание. Джиро держал на коленях рвущуюся испортить соревнование собачку.

Это были огромные пузыри, сначала размером с голову, потом в половину туловища, страшно тонкие и блестящие. Сакамото и Кента балансировали ими на палочках, будто ничего особенного в этих огромных мыльных пузырях не было, а возвращающиеся с рисовых полей и пастбищ взрослые останавливались посмотреть, раскрыв рты.

Пузыри улетели одновременно, и их проводил восторженный всеобщий вздох.

— Ничья! — закричал Джиро, отпустив собачку, тут же рванувшую следом. — Ничья!

 

Когда Сакамото ложился спать в груде сена, у него — неслыханное дело — болели от смеха щёки.


	7. Возвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Сейта, Гинтоки, Камуи  
> Камуи вернулся забрать своё

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: изувеченный персонаж, описания всякой жести, чудеса выживаемости, POV Сейты  
> Текст написан на Joui Wars для команды Йошивара, был немного отредактирован

Правильно сестричка Кагура не верила, что Харусаме ушли из Ёшивары просто так. Кому как не сестре знать повадки брата? Кому как не сестре углядеть в его взгляде обещание вернуться — и причинить вред куда больший, чем прежде?

Дурак Гин-сан от неё уже тогда отмахнулся, продолжил праздновать, будто ничего и не случилось, а зря. Тогда отмахнулся, теперь лежит в луже крови, намешанной с комьями мозгов и обломками костей; раскрытой грудной клеткой, ощетинившейся сколами рёбер, дышать не сможет.

А брат Кагуры стоит над ним, улыбается. Руки по локоть в крови испачкал.

Я вдруг вспоминаю, как он такими же окровавленными руками — будто перчатки надел, такой густой цвет получился — юкату поправил. На зелёном кровь казалась чёрной, и потом так и не отстиралась до конца, осталось ржавое пятнышко от большого пальца.

Пятнышко то было внутри, поэтому юкату оставили. Я её долго носил, привязался почему-то, и всё время оттягивал край, смотрел на пятно. Оно, хоть и ослабло со временем от стирок, о том моменте память хранило твёрдую.

И теперь подходит он ко мне, тянется своими окровавленными руками. Хватает белое кимоно на груди, и так всё в красных потёках, и щурится, глазами своими яркими смотрит сверху вниз.

— Высо-окий, — тянет, улыбаясь, жмётся к моей груди щекой. Слева, где сердце заполошно стучит, стучит, всё быстрее стучит — мне страшно.

Я молчу, не знаю, что сказать ему, чтобы тут же не убил. Умирать страшно, хоть и нехорошо так говорить, когда рядом лежит в луже крови Гин-сан со вскрытой грудной клеткой. Постаревший, обрюзгший — если уж хотел подраться как следует, не надо было столько лет ждать. Люди быстрее стареют, чем Ято.

Так ему и говорю, мол, раньше надо было приходить, если подраться решил. Я, говорю, на Гин-сана не похож совсем, хотя и пытаюсь, кимоно вот ношу эти дурацкие, белые с сине-зеленым узором по рукавам да подолу, их каждый день менять приходится. Говорю, а он смотрит на меня, будто впервые увидел, пальцем тычет в ткань, оставляя красный след.

— Нет, — отвечает, — не похож.

А потом мы как-то валимся в кровь, мозги и осколки костей — подножку он сделал, что ли. Нога у меня болит ниже колена и шея, в которую что-то острое тычется.

Камуи усаживается на мне, будто так и надо. Смотрит на меня, потом на Гин-сана — он рядом лежит, остекленевшие глаза в звёздное небо уставились, — смотрит, наклонив голову, сравнивает.

— Совсем не похож, — говорит.

Я уж не знаю, что делать, лежу и смотрю в небо тоже — звёзд-то почти не видно из-за яркого света, в Эдо вообще часто не видно звёзд. Чувствую, как Камуи кимоно моё поправлять лезет, лезет своими грязнющими ручищами.

Ну я ему и говорю убрать руки. Что они грязные, а кимоно белое. Рассказываю зачем-то о том пятне на зелёной юкате, и о том, что она до сих пор у меня в комнате под постелью лежит. Что кровь теперь коричневая, не чёрная, и никак её не отстирать.

Камуи смотрит на меня и глазами хлопает. Морг-морг, ресницы длиннющие, глаза голубые, лицо наивное, детское, хотя сколько там ему лет, много, больше, чем положено людям с такими лицами.

Смотрит и улыбается, погань, оглядывается.

Я его выше и шире в плечах, почти как Гин-сан, даже выше. Вымахал, как говорит мама (и тут я реву в голос, как в детстве, потому что не знаю, что с мамой, жива ли, больно ли ей, страшно ли ей) а он остался всё таким же, но никак не стряхнуть его, и сопротивляться не получится. Сидит у меня на животе, отдавливает кишки, больно тычет пяткой в печень. И будет сидеть, пока слезть не захочет.

Так вот, он оглядывается, и улыбка у него становится ещё противней, ещё шире. Суёт пальцы в рот, облизывает по одному, и мне к лицу другую руку проталкивает.

— Раз уж тебе не нра-авится, — говорит по новой этой своей привычке тянуть слова, худшей привычке на свете.

Я отворачиваю голову, чтобы он не тыкал мне в лицо грязной лапой, чувствую, как он меня за лицо хватает. А рядом-то Гин-сан, всё еще лежит, но голова повёрнута ко мне, и глаза стеклянные не в небо глядят, а на меня же.

Камуи смотрит на Гин-сана, окидывает взглядом лужу крови, комья мозгов и кости. Облизывает руку, чмокая, с удовольствием, а другая отпускает моё лицо и ложится куда-то к сердцу. Я это вижу, скосив глаза, и чувствую: ногти впиваются в кожу и рвут, рвут, открывая жир и мясо.

Вижу и ору, потому что больно, потому что сбоку, где Гин-сан умер и повернул голову после смерти, шорох, треск и плещут в кровавой луже новые капли. Зажмуриваюсь, чтобы не смотреть, как он встаёт, встаёт с провалом в черепе и торчащими из разлома грудной клетки ребрами-сердцем-лёгкими.

— Да, так, — улыбается Камуи, проталкивая ладонь между моих рёбер. — Выживай, дядь, защищай!

Я гляжу Гин-сану в глаза — пустые, остекленевшие, страшные. А он встаёт, шатается, безоружный и мёртвый, безнадежно мёртвый.

И говорит, обращаясь ко мне, потому что не к кому больше:

— Беги.


End file.
